


[Podfic] Celebrity

by troisroyaumes



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/16807">"Celebrity"</a>: Ko Yeongha has a fan club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celebrity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807) by [tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://trois-royaumes.com/podfic/celebrity.mp3) (2.3 MB)

**Length:** 00:02:30 


End file.
